Hubris Alpha
The Hubris Alpha was a very early build of the first area of the Hubris game, which would accompany the events of the Hubris Arc. It was released by Alex Hall on April 23, 2012 as a gift to the players. The area had been seen once before, in the false trailer h b i s r ea l. It features the rough structure of the house seen in the video, along with the surrounding area, though most of it is devoid of texture. The build may be downloaded from here. Readme.txt Hey guys, Alex here Since the pre-production of my upcoming film is taking up all my time and with Arc 3 of the story about the Haunted Majora's Mask cartridge on indefinite pause, I figured I would try and give you guys a little treat in honor of it being 4/23. This is an extremely early alpha version of the house level (that you saw in the mock trailer I released last year) that you can't really do anything in besides explore. This looks and controls like you'd expect a test debug version proof of concept would, and is not any way representative of the final product. There are a few triggers and events of us testing out interacting with objects and such, but there is absolutely nothing in there that would spoil anything from the actual game (I double checked and this is the earliest version that has nothing in it). It's completely untextured and looks like crap, but for you diehard fans out there that wanted to see something I hope you get a kick out of this. This is just a little thank you from me to you for still sticking around. Also, if you're at all curious about my upcoming movie that I've been tightlipped about, We're finally (after a few delays) able to launch the Kickstarter for it this week, and I cannot tell you how excited I am about this. Be sure to check back throughout the week for its announcement (I'll make a big fuss about it on my twitter - http://www.tinyurl.com/jadtwitter) Thanks again for your support guys. Never stop being awesome. - Alex Gameplay The character is movable with the standard W-A-S-D controls, space is used to jump, and you can interact with a few objects by clicking on them. The arrow keys allow you to zoom in and out (in some cases, only out). You are allowed to explore the surrounding area, and if you travel too far, you will fall off the edge of the map. You begin at the bottom of a hill, with a path leading up to a two-story house. The text in the upper-left corner reads, "nothing to see here." If you jump at any time, the text will change to "You pressed SPACE!" Along the way to the house, there are three gray structures that have a message for you. The first is tall and flat. When it is highlighted by your cursor, it reads, "Narnia!" When clicked, it plays the sound of an explosion, followed by falling rock. The second is a floating cube. When highlighted, it reads, "Want to test popups?" When clicked, it shows an image in the upper-left corner, which will disappear after a few seconds. The third is also a floating cube. When highlighted, it reads, "Want to test sounds?" When clicked, it will play five different sounds in a set order. The first four are beeps of different pitches, and the fifth is an electronic wave-like sound (this will also play every time you click it from this point on). After each sound has been played, it will then display the text "End of new messages." When you approach the light under the house's balcony, it will flicker a few times and explode, leaving behind a plume of smoke. You can enter the house at any point by simply walking into it from any angle, but once you enter the house itself, you will not be able to exit anywhere except the front door. You may enter the garage the same way, but you are able to exit from any side. If you exit to the right, you will end up in the house. Inside the house are several unfinished rooms. You enter into one of two living rooms. This one is slightly depressed on the left. To the right is a much smaller dining room, with another door to the left of where you enter. Through the other door is a short hallway with a room at the end, and another door to the right. Through the door is a room surrounded by windows on each wall. At the end of the hallway is the kitchen, with a back door and window. It has an adjoining room, another living room, connected by an open wall. This room contains a large window to the back, and a small indention on the side for a fireplace, as seen in the fake trailer. Both the living room and kitchen have small hallways that lead back to the first room. Between the first room and the living room/kitchen, there are two, much smaller rooms. The one to the right is a bathroom. In the hallway between the first room and kitchen, there are two staircases, one up and one down. You cannot enter the downstairs one, but you can go to the top of the first one if you move carefully. From there, you stand a the front of a hallway on the second floor. From here, you cannot move forward, or you will fall through the floor. However, if you look around, you can see the entrances to six rooms. If you time it right, you can jump and see into most of them. Standing on the first floor, you can zoom out and view the second floor. Two rooms appear to be bedrooms, two could be bathrooms, and two have large entrances. There are two doors, one on each side of the house, that lead to its front and back balconies. As with the rest of the house, these rooms remain without texture. The backyard of the house is fairly large, yet not as large as the front. Much of the backyard space is taken by a swimming pool in the ground. This pool has no bottom, and therefore is essentially a hole that serves the same effect as walking off the edge of the map. Category:Hubris Arc